


our summer

by TTUBlNl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Romance, Sunsets, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beach date, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTUBlNl/pseuds/TTUBlNl
Summary: Yeonjun begs HueningKai to spend the day with him, he takes him to the beach. "a friend date" but remove the "friend" part as the day goes on.or alternatively the one where Yeonjun and Huening go on a day out to the beach. that day, Yeonjun's skin got kissed by two suns. the one in the sky, making him tanner, and the one in his arms, making him redder with blush.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	our summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mintyxxchuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/gifts).



> this is a part of minty's [10 last stars event!](https://twitter.com/miintaexty/status/1339192676051140609?s=20)
> 
> disclaimer: my writing is purely fictional. I just borrow the names, faces, and personalities of idols to create stories for entertainment, joy, and comfort

it was a beautiful day out, the weather was probably the coolest this summer. it was the perfect day to spend outside, that's exactly what the boys did. Yeonjun went over to Huening's house, they spent their afternoon in the backyard, playing card games and listening to music.

"hah!" Yeonjun tosses down his hand of cards, revealing 4 aces. "I win!"

"no fair!!" Huening pouts, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a stack of cards enough for a 3rd player, it fell to the glass. "I even cheated too..."

"no fair? how's it no fair then if _you_ cheated?"

Huening stayed silent, he bit his lip to fight back the smile growing on his face. "let's try for another round," he rounded up the cards, "first to three?"

"sure, why not? what's the prize for the winner?"

"let's decide that when we get there." he starts to shuffle. "and this time, I wont cheat. i promi-"

"ooh! i love this song!" Yeonjun wiggles in his chair. he gets up and makes his way to the younger boy, he holds his hand out. "dance with me?"

"I dont dance, hyung."

"aww.. you're not fun~"

"me? no fun?! _you_ begged _me_ to invite you over to hang out!" Huening furrowed his brows, his hand drawn to Yeonjun's like a magnet despite how hard he fought it. he let himself be pulled away from the table, he and Yeonjun danced until they were tired.

the afternoon soon drifted into the evening, but not late enough for the sun to set yet. with Yeonjun checking his phone as often as he did, Huening thought he was about to explode. _what's making him so antsy?_

just as he's about to speak up, Yeonjun looks up from checking his phone for a 10th time. "get a swimsuit on, we're heading to the beach!"

"we have a pool, hyung, why are we going to the beach?"

"you'll see~" Yeonjun shooed him. "now go get ready!"

reluctantly, Huening went and got ready anyways, he left his room wearing a white t-shirt and a blue pair of swimming trunks. the pair left the house after packing a small bag of towels and snacks.

the drive there was fun, they had the windows down, the music blasting. they also were screaming the lyrics to the songs they played—not a single worry in the world. with time, they arrived to the beach.

deciding on a spot was difficult, Yeonjun wanted something closer to the shore, Huening wanted a spot near the dock. _come on! it's perfect we'd be right near the food place!_

_who said i was buying you food?!_

after five minutes of bickering—and almost getting asked to leave—they decided on a spot in the middle of both their ideal areas. they set up their spot and then set out to the water.

"the beach is almost empty anyways! why the hell did we almost get kicked out?"

"who knows?" Huening laughed, walking up to his knees into the ocean, Yeonjun followed suit. "why'd you want to come all the way out here?"

"still not telling you~"

"aw come on!" Huening splashed Yeonjun with some water. "sometimes I think you hate me."

Yeonjun cackled, splashing back with full force. "hate you?! no! I lik- I _admire_ y- _our friendship_!" the frustrated blush on his face began to rival his hair.

"you're cute, hyung." Huening giggled, he. reached out to brush Yeonjun's hair off his cheek.

"yah! get away!" Yeonjun splashed more water, covering his face.

Huening giggled into his hand, splashing back right after. "I'm just kidding around~"

the second the sun showed any signs of setting, Yeonjun dragged Huening out of the water. they sat on the towel they set out, using extra towels they packed to dry their hair. "let's head to the dock. theres something I want to show you."

Huening wrapped his towel around his shoulders, letting it fall around his torso and cover his chest and back. he held his sandals in his hands and followed Yeonjun after they packed up their spot. the bag hung from Huening's shoulder, and he put his sandals on when they got to the dock. Yeonjun's towel stayed draped around his neck, bare back and chest free to be kissed by the wind. he held his sandals too, walking barefoot on the deck. his right hand was free, Huening made the bold move to take it with his left.

"what is it that you want to show me?" Huening asked as he swung their hands. they stopped walking on the deck, leaning on the ledge.

"one sec.. not time just yet~" Yeonjun teased, showing the time. his lockscreen was a picture he took of him and Huening. "it's 5:52."

Huening quirks an eyebrow, getting the idea of what Yeonjun planned. he smirked, "aww, you wanted to watch the sunset with me? how sweet!" he giggled.

"I always heard the sky is the prettiest at 5:53 pm." Yeonjun turned to Huening, admiring his features while the younger admired the sky—the soft, gentle blasts of color twisting and melting together in wonderous shades cast above the waves. the wind blew Huening's soft curls—has his hair always been this fluffy?

"it's beautiful…" Huening trails off, the feeling of Yeonjun's eyes on him was enough to distract him of his words and send his heart pounding.

"a pretty sunset for a pretty boy." Yeonjun tucks some of Huening's hair behind his ear. the boy turned to meet his gaze, a warm smile spreading across his face. "I think I've fallen for you.." he whispers, but Huening doesnt miss it.

"I think I have too." he grins, pulling Yeonjun close for a hug. he pecked his forehead gently before burying his face in his neck. Yeonjun smelled like saltwater and cologne, and his skin was still slightly damp.

they walk back to their car hand in hand. the sun's fully set by now, the only thing accompanying their laughter and chatter are crickets chirping. "so," Huening starts, tapping the roof of the car, meeting Yeonjun's eyes from the other side. "boyfriends?"

"boyfriends." Yeonjun nodded, his lips pulled up into a smile, they both got into the car.

the ride home was silent, with Huening asleep with his head on the window, his towel on his chest and Yeonjun's towel on his legs to keep him warm, Yeonjun's hand softly caressed his thigh as he drove. at traffic lights he'd glance at Huening's sleeping face, it was pretty. pretty in the sunset, moonlight, pretty in the vibrant red of a stoplight. he's just _pretty_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! im really glad to participate in this event!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ttublnl) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ttublnl)


End file.
